The bittersweet one
by Novembermaedchen
Summary: ItaSaku.Don’t like,don’t read.Sakura gets a mission to find out about the real motives of the Akatsuki and soon finds herself confronted with the pieces of many shatted existences.Can she mend them even if she tries so hard to not shatter herself?
1. Chapter 1

The bittersweet one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So sad.

Summary: It's ItaSaku. Don't like, don't read. Sakura gets a mission to find out about the real motives of the Akatsuki and soon finds herself confronted with the pieces of many shattered existences. Can she mend them even if she tries so hard to not shatter herself?

Prologue: Loner in disguise

Haruno Sakura was never one to complain. In the last five years she had learnt to look forward and never back. Future and present, that was all there was to her. She had retrieved Uchiha Sasuke, that stubborn traitorous team-member and first love of hers and she had hunt down the Akatsuki. All those things had fast-matured the seventeen-year-old girl that was now standing in front of the Godaime's desk.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to speak to me?" Brown eyes locked with emerald ones. "Sure. Haruno Sakura, I've got a mission for you." With that she handed her apprentice a scroll. "S-rank. Find me the last members of Akatsuki and do research on the real motives of the organization. This mission is not to be failed. Any mistake results in death." The blonde spoke the last sentence with a stoic, but caring voice. "Hai, Tsunade-shishou." The pink-haired kunoichi left the office with a fast movement of her hands and soon the Fifth was surrounded by cherry-blossom petals. "Grown up too fast, haven't you, Sakura?" She questioned the sweet air her former student had left behind sadly.

The addressed pinkette had already packed and put on her ANBU-uniform. Her mask couldn't have fit her any better: it was a wolf with painted black cherry blossom petals like tears falling from every eye. She had become a loner in this one and a half year she had been Black Op by now. It was not like she had lost her friends or something, but she had a hard time looking them in the eye. The other rookie nine and Team Gai were all ANBU like her, but she was the only one who had chosen the operating fields black investigation, assassination, seduction and torture. Long explication short: She was one fucked-up young girl. She knew she had done nothing wrong, but the things she had seen was no fluffy fairytale stuff. Somehow she envied the happiness of her friends. Naruto, Tenten and Ino being in the pursuing squad or Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru as the investigation and strategy unit. Sure, she had had missions with them, but what she really envied was the fact that they could- at least among their group- talk about the missions. Sakura couldn't. Biast-Ops weren't allowed to tell anything about their job. Hell, Sakura wasn't even allowed to tell her friends she was a beast, which was the ANBU-slang title for a Biast-Op. Naruto and the others thought she was one low Anbu, doing all the paperwork. So did Sasuke, who was still under probation, but had finally given up on his avenge after he had nearly lost his sanity the last time he was after Itachi.

It bothered Sakura, that she couldn't show them their strength, that she couldn't show that she could take them all down in less than ten minutes, that she still had emotions and that she was slowly, but constantly dying inside because she refused giving up her feelings. That was why she had become a loner: To stop her death. This and because beasts worked alone.

Alone and on the verge of death.

Okay this would be the prologue and yeah it's short and so on, but it's my idea of a prologue: short and intriguing. I hope you liked it so far. And I'm very well aware of the fact that it looks like I'm copying the beginning of "To never lose" (which I highly recommend you to read) in a way, but I'm not, I promise. Also, my Sakura is more likely still very positive and wants to flee her emotional death. I will show that in the next chapters as much as the things that happened in the past, like the downfall of Akatsuki and so on.

Ja, ne

Novembermaedchen


	2. Chapter 2

**The bittersweet one**

Hey minna-san! Thanks for the review and alerts, favs and all, I'm honoured. **Actually, she's surprised to even get them. You know, she was doing an uber embarrassing happy dance yesterday and…OW! What was that for, Outer? **Because you're embarrassing us. So, either shut up or do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto, this makes us really sad and all. In addition to this, my Outer is a bitch. Thank you. **

Finally she made something nic… hey, wait, whom are you calling a bitch?! Well, I hope you have fun reading and I'm going to tell my Inner off.

Chapter 1

Reminiscence of days passed away

Former Team Seven's cherry-blossom was definitely an out-standing kunoichi. Not her pink hair, neither her skills made her that extraordinary. Her most adorable feature was her emotional strength. That would be what everyone in Konohagakure said about the young beast. They weren't right, though. Sakura herself was positive that she was all but emotional strong. At least not in that heroic way.

Certainly wasn't she crying anymore when it came to kill someone. But that wasn't something as great of a feature as the civilians thought it was. Sakura just got used to it. She had always been a tough actress after all. Her soul had become a long, dark hallway with no end due to her lack of people she could talk about her experiences with. It was only herself and her Inner. That was all. _Though, maybe, they're right and I'm emotional strong. Maybe they think it's because of Sasuke's betrayal and the death of my parents and all. __**Hell no! You know how hard it has got to keep your heart and soul together, Outer. Just don't think about it. I feel old wounds reopen. We don't want that, do we? **__No, we don't. Of course we don't. It's all pretty clean and a fairytale here. __**A pretty scary fairytale, if you ask me… well, we wanted to stop there… **_

By now, the pinkette had reached the Land of Tea and rested herself against some tree. She hid her chakra signature, so she couldn't be seen or disturbed while she was looking at the map enclosed to her mission roll. According to it, the last four members of the Akatsuki were living near the other boarder of the country. If the rumour-based information in the mission scroll could be considered as truthful, the last members were Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Konan. The others had been killed in the downfall incident or been captured by the beasts a few months ago. It still wasn't sure whether they were still after the remaining Jinchuuriki or not because of them still possessing the already extracted demons. This was what Sakura's task was. This and the momentarily situation of the organization.

After another while, she had found the hidden base, the last resort of the Akatsuki and was checking the surroundings for traps whatsoever. She was surprised when she found none. Not even a hidden kunai was there. _**Just this effing seal on the boulder? I don't believe it! I'm really gutted right now! What is it with them and their boulders, anyways? **__You know, if I wouldn't disbelieve the easiness of getting in there, I would tell you to be happy about this. __**You got anything? I don't see or hear anything dangerous there. It's like some romance stories- wonderful, but to good to be true. **__Would you please stop to say intelligent things? You're scaring me. I'm actually thankful for this comment, though. You're disappointed that there's nothing? Well, look there!_ Sakura thought and started doing some hand seals. Seconds later, the jutsu began to reveal its use. The serene hayfield in front of the boulder changed into a seriously deep ravine. But it wasn't natural. It looked like someone had used an earth type jutsu on the ground. The pink-haired special ANBU sighed. But it was no sigh of despair, more one of annoyance or tedium. Similar to the ones you'd normally expect from Nara Shikamaru, the lazy genius, followed by a monotone "Troublesome.". Sakura again did hand seals and undid the jutsu used on the ground. The gap closed and a smirk appeared on the kunoichi's face. _Too easy._ She walked to the boulder and examined the seal with her eyes. It was not like the seals Sakura was used to when infiltrating Akatsuki bases, but maybe it was because the member who did them was already dead or captured. The Biast Op laughed at the irony, but the next event stunned the Haruno nevertheless. The boulder vanished like the seal, which meant it was an illusion adhered by the seal. _Those continuous uses of genjutsu can only mean that Uchiha Itachi is here. __**Well, then, change into another outfit. Leave your uniform behind, or they'll tear us in pieces within seconds. **__Very well… let's do that. _The leaf kunoichi jumped up in one of the trees around and took off her Anbu uniform and mask, so that she was wearing only a grey tube top and evenly greyish capris. Along with her blood red hitai-ate, her black gloves and an also black coloured implements pouch this was her only clothing (apart from her undergarments, of course). After that, she hid her Anbu things in one of the trees and makes her way to the entrance of the last base again.

It was leading into a poorly lit dungeon and it seemed to last eternally. The fallen blossom couldn't help but feel content in this semi-darkness. It was an unusual warmth in this hallway the medic nin couldn't describe. Subconsciously she embraced herself and closed her eyes. After a while, she just sat down on the floor, smiling dreamily and soon she drifted into sleep. Two figures stepped out of the shadows next to the sleeping beauty. "Such deadly elegance… looks like she's your soulmate, Itachi-san." A deep snicker followed the words.

"Hn." Announced person uttered and picked up the sleeping girl.

Well, how's that? I know it's bad, but it's my first attempt at fanfiction... _please be nice_.

Ja ne,

Novembermaedchen


	3. Chapter 3

The bittersweet one

Hey minna-san! **It's this time again? Outer, you're insane. **Well, look who's talking! You're my Inner, you know that, don't you? **Hai, hai. So what's this chapter about? Itachi confessing his undying love to Sakura? **No. It's far better. **They're actually-? Wow, you said this wouldn't become a lemon! Liar! **Who knew you'd fall for this? No, they're not doing this… as long as I don't want this to be a rape story. **Tch, I'd rather be raped by Itachi than married to Sasuke. **Why's that? **Guess who looks better. **That's a point. But "Girl raped by Itachi the charming S-Class criminal" even sounds better than "Girl raped by Sasuke the one who became Orochimaru's play toy willingly". **Oh, so that's why… **Why what? **Sasuke being emo in that corner.** Wait, he's heard that? Damn, we're dead! Do the disclaimer before Karin shows up!

Disclaimer: **We no Naruto owners, thanks.**

Now run! **For dear life?! **You bet! "is chased by Karin"

Chapter 2

Blossom of doom

The things in the room Sakura woke up in were covered by dust and the first reaction of hers was sneezing. Immediately the door opened and a woman entered who seemed to be Konan because a white Origami rose adorned her unique blue hair.

When the Konoha ninja tried to get up and in a fighting stance, the Akatsuki member's words held her back. "You're not getting hurt. So there's no need to defend yourself. Now come with me, if you please." _**Really, don't you think she's a little too friendly? **__No, not at all. __**You're sure? **__Of course she is, dumbass! But on the other hand, why should she do anything to me, as long as she doesn't knows what I even want here. __**That sounds right. Let's just do what she says.**_ Konan led the slightly confused beast from corridor to corridor and down several stairways. Sakura followed her until the older woman stopped in front of a double-door. "Open it, Miss." Konan half-ordered. When the pinkette hesitated, her "guide" sighed and opened the door herself and revealed a huge room which looked like a meeting room. There was a long desk with nine chairs behind and one chair in front of it. Behind it were sitting Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu. The origami mistress directed her to the lonely chair in front of the desk and sat to her opposite in between Itachi and Kisame who sat next to Zetsu.

Sakura couldn't help it, but she used her analyzation skills and read the peoples' faces. Zetsu looked bored, but the constant licking of his lips told her that he was considering whether he should taste her, Kisame was grinning challengingly at her, Konan tried to read her face, but seemed to have a hard time doing it and Itachi looked… _interested?_ _**…what.the.hell?! What kind of sick scenario is this?! One wants to eat us, the other wants to test us, the next one tries to see our deepest secrets and he looks like a sadistic rapist right now! We're no zoo attraction, damn it! **__You know, at least we have some stories to tell our grandchildren somewhere in the future. But you know, he doesn't look like a rapist. Just sadistic. _"Well, now, Miss. You know what you are here for?" The obviously new leader of the Akatsuki, Konan, asked her. The Godaime's apprentice answered right away: "To be interrogated, overhauled and, if I'm clean up to then, to have my strength bitterly tested. Did I miss any aspects?" The woman across from her tugged at her blue hair. "No. But your high standard of knowledge is interesting, Miss. You're barely beyond eighteen, I guess." _She would be even more surprised when she knew that I'm one of the best biast Ops. __**The interrogation is boring. I want to have some action. **__Calm down, we'll get some later, I suppose. _Konan cleared her throat. "I will now start your interrogation, together with Uchiha Itachi who will check the truthfulness of your answers. So I advise you to not lie." The blue eyes of the former orphaned child suddenly met intense and icy emptiness in the emerald orbs of the young girl. "As you wish." Her voice was showing neither fear nor any other emotion.

"Kisame, Zetsu, leave the room for now. I'll inform you later." 'God's angel' waited until both members left the room before she started to interrogate. "How is your name and rank?" "Haruno Sakura, Anbu Black Op." Itachi nodded. "Interesting, really. How old are you, Haruno-san?" "Seventeen." "You're even younger than I thought you were. I'd say someone's matured too fast. You're a Konoha ninja, aren't you?" She pointed at Sakura's hitai-ate. "Hai." The raven-haired shinobi next to the Bleunette nodded again, indicating that the statement was indeed true. "What is your biggest fear?" "Weakness and losing myself due to it." "Who are you, or more exactly, what do you want?" The pinkette felt Itachi staring intensely at her. "Strength and control." Konan twitched slightly, while looking from the Uchiha to the Haruno and the cherry-blossom would have missed it, if she weren't so good at observing people. "Last question: If you joined Akatsuki, would you be loyal to the organization no matter what?"

"**No."**

Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, by the way, we tricked Karin a while ago 'cause my Inner had one fabolous idea**. Hell yeah! I just said that there was this Sasuke fan-girl club following Sasuke's scent and that they'd try to rape Sasuke today**. She actually believed it... --# [No offense to Karin-fans, or KariSasu- or Sasuke-fans, only my opinion. **Our opinion**!

Ja ne,

Novembermaedchen


	4. Chapter 4

The bittersweet one

Hey minna-san!

I honestly can't believe it. I'm talking about the feedback and all. There are so many people reading this, some even review or put this on alert. I'm honoured. That's why I'm trying to write it well, even though I'm sometimes stressed to no end, I still walk happily to my computer and type down yet another chapter and oh, you don't know how happy I am to see that there are new reviews or something. **Actually she's either doing the happy dance or getting a o.O look and looks a bit like a gold-fish. Latter is, by the way, my favourite because she writes more Inner Sakura parts then. Go, Inner Sakura! Cha! **I love how my Inner just always ruins my ultimate English monologues, you know that? Well, what was I going to say? … … … O.o … … … Ah, yes, I got it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY AND SELFCONFIDENCE! So, keep it going. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, even though I sometimes dream of it. Maybe I get Itachi some day… "sigh"

Chapter 3

To reach the limit

The beast Op wasn't too surprised when Konan looked a little disturbed, but then satisfied. "Seems you don't lack courage, Sakura-san. This and the ability to do what you're ordered to do. Right, Itachi?" The Uchiha nodded, his face unreadable.

"May I ask, Miss Haruno, how far your loyalty is guaranteed?" It was funny how much less influence piercing stares had on the medic nin now that she was Anbu Black Op. There were things much more dangerous and frightening she had seen. "I am loyal as long as it doesn't interfere with my own ideas and as long as I am not better of with another group. But Akatsuki is the group I'm most attracted to at the moment. Although I know of the incident."

She let out a dry chuckle. "Were you part of the attack?" "Of course. I was the one leading it." Blue orbs widened. _Impression or fear?_ Sakura shook it off. "You aren't saying the truth! I don't remember your chakra pattern. By the way, you'd have to be at least captain to be leading such attacks." The pinkette couldn't help but let irony show in her voice. "I never said I weren't, did I? Uchiha-san, have I lied once up to now?" He met her emotionless gaze half-way. Uchiha Itachi shook his head no. "Seems you are worthy of joining our organization then, Miss Haruno… at least mentally." The blue-haired woman across from her concluded aloud. "Zetsu, Kisame!" She hollered the next second and the other members appeared again.

"She's still alive? Great! I'm dying to test her." The former Swordsman of the Mist chuckled evilly. "Wait, Kisame, there's another one fitting this job better… I want you to lock this area. Zetsu, you'll help me observe her skills. And Itachi… you know what you're supposed to do. Just start." Konan grinned at Sakura, evidently misinterpreting her widened eyes as fear. _I've been in a team with an Uchiha. I know the Sharingan. I may also know how to undo the Mangekyou… what should he do? Show me his real eye-colour? __**No, he'll glare you to death. Can't you trick him into the Mangekyou mode? You promised there'd be fun! **__Maybe… __**Great.**_ "Get over here, kunoichi. I don't need to move far away to win against….uh!" _**Never talk bad about my Outer, crimson-eyed freak! Cha! **__Did you really…? __**Hell yeah! Uchiha Itachi got bitch-slapped and damn, it felt good doing that.**_ Konoha's very own cherry-blossom hid in the next room right now, masking her chakra pattern totally. Itachi had only just lost his fish-imitation-look and was naturally pissed to no end. _No girl ever slaps me. Never. I don't lose to girls. Especially not to a weak, little, pink-haired girl. Let's see where she's gone._

A blur of black appeared in the room Sakura was temporarily hiding in, but it was impossible for the Uchiha to find her with a chakra level that low. Jade eyes followed every movement the young man would make. The expression within the girl's eyes was lust. Not really bloodlust, although she had such times. She wasn't pissed enough to enjoy blood-splattering that moment, fortunately. The clan-murdering child prodigy a few feet away from her, on the other hand, was. The medic-nin saw him scanning the room in such a cold and cruel manner that she knew he would show no mercy. _Let's play then.__** Remember to act like it. **__Sure thing, silly. _With that, the biast Op put her chakra pattern in a higher level again, so that Itachi immediately found her. "Tch. Pathetic." He hissed somewhat bored. "Maybe." The female smiled sugary-sweet and used a water jutsu to create mist. "As if some mist could stop me. Don't try so hard to deny the truth, kunoichi." The Haruno grinned, clutching her secret weapon in her gloved hand, while acting like she would give up her own defense. _The thing he truly despises is being weak or losing control, like me. I made him experience both, so he wants to hurt me badly. As he is one very observant shinobi, too, he knows I'm mostly vulnerable mentally. He'll use Mangekyou the exact second I'm exposed to him. Yeah, intelligent people are to be beaten by their own dirty tricks. Ready now? __**Always, bring it on.**_The kunoichi stumbled towards the dark clad figure in front of her and thus bumped against him, mocking fear and so earning a grin from him. "Like what you see?" The raven-haired ninja questioned ironically. He couldn't help feeling superior. This was too easy. He mused right. At first he thought she had somewhat talent being so mysteriously calm and all, but when he noticed her stumbling through her own jutsu like a lost sheep looking for its crowd, he knew she was no obstacle or even danger. _Let's get rid of her. The amusing way. I wonder what is hidden behind that innocent green._ Too bad the proud Uchiha missed the petite woman's genuine smile when the circles of his Mangekyou Sharingan began to rotate. They shared one thought: _Gotcha! _

Sakura opened her emerald orbs cautiously. "Welcome, kunoichi." A deep voice greeted her. "Where am I?" "In my world. You've been caught in my Mangekyou. You'll be punished for your misbehaviour here." "I see. Nice colours you have here, really." The cherry-blossom couldn't help but provoke him with her mocking. "It's no use to put on a brave and carefree façade. It's over." Suddenly another female, though more echoing, voice joined the conversation. _**Aw, it's over already? I thought we were going to have fun here. Seems that the party queen has to help a little. **_Itachi was aghast. "Show yourself!" He ordered bewildered. _I didn't think of this. What is this? And why does it sound like the girl, only more annoying and cocky? __**You know, I can hear your thoughts. Sakura-chan, he's being mean to us. **_"Well, go and make him pay. I'll sit back and enjoy the show… oh, Itachi, do you have any snacks here? Or better, could you undo my ropes? If you're not too busy, that is." The Uchiha prodigy stared at her in horror. Well, he would, if he wouldn't think of that emotion as a weakness. _**Hey, I'm Inner Sakura, nice to meet you.**_ The Sharingan master looked towards the direction of the voice and noticed that there was one big leg on each side of him. _**I'm up here, stupid. You know what, Sakura-chan's right, those are nice colours. Or were if they weren't those colours. How about green? I think green is very soothing. And it gives hope. You could need some, believe me. **_"You're part of the girl's personality as her Inner self, why aren't you under Mangekyou, too? Answer me!" The ever so stoic voice of Uchiha Itachi showed confusion right now. _**Because no cute little genjutsu can reach my mind level. You see, I'm part of her personality, but I'm split up enough to have my own thoughts and ideas. Therefore I cannot be reached or hit by your mind games. Do you know what I can do, too? **_The man shrugged. _**Remind you of your insignificance. You thought you had everything under control with that sad excuse of a genjutsu? Well think again, I'd suggest. No way in hell are you strong enough to defeat me or Sakura-chan. Should I tell you something? You were tricked into this. I have fun with you, watching you suffer by things you'd usually do and are supposed to do to me... you hate my guts, don't you? You know what, I knew how to outdo your Mangekyou ever since I knew how it works. Basically it's mind-raping, but you cannot conquer two minds at the same time, so you're losing, Uchiha. And don't look at me like that. I heard you were quite the thinker, you widening your eyes proves that you aren't. Only three words before I'll kick you out of Sakura-chan's mind: IN YOUR FACE! **_Suddenly, Itachi felt the pressure point in his neck being hit. While his subconscious eyesight was slowly fading, he saw the smaller pinkette grinning and hugging the leg of the bigger one, thanking her alter ego for her help and "the great show".

Emerald orbs watched the stirring body of the waking criminal and took that as the sign to put the senbon with the body-binding poison in contact with his pale flesh. "Put on a smile, please." "What is up with my body? I cannot move." The Akatsuki stated it more like a fact than truly asking for the infomation. An angelic chuckle blessed his ears with serenity for a moment over too fast. "This is my own invention. You don't need to know more. Come on then, lets go to your leader…" She started to walk away and didn't look back to the brought down prodigy. She took one step, two, after the third she started hum-singing a song along the lines of "Uchiha lying on the floor to-tal-ly helpless…". The childishness of her mocking made him growl lowly. "Anything you want to say, Uchiha-san?" Sakura couldn't deny the fact she just loved to provoke him, this time by emphasizing the honorific. "Hn." The great Leaf missing-nin grunted. She turned around and looked at him. All of a sudden she felt bad for letting him suffer like that. _**Don't tell me it's because of Sasuke-teme. We were over him, you know? **__It's his eyes. It's the Uchiha pout. It's too adorable for any woman to take. Look how he struggles to keep cool and to not ask me for help, thus protecting his pride. __**You are the Outer, you should let me say those creepy, cheesy lines. Go and release him already, he won't pick up another fight.**_ "You know…" She began to explain the situation. "This poison wears off only when you admit you're defeated… I'd advise you to do it now, so that you're less embarrassed later. On the other hand I could carry you to the others and leave you like this for the rest of your life. Let's correct myself, I leave you here alone. Because I'm the only one knowing that you're here, this results in your death." The last part was spoken different, Itachi noticed. The woman's whole face changed, it looked gloomier, more accustomed to the dark things in life, to be exact… the innocence had been washed away, reached its limit, to reveal yet another, indeed intriguing side of her:

**The uniquely attractive, yet so cruelly distant face of the devil's bride. **

Well, and done again. How was that? Long and boring? I know… I sat hours typing and typing thischapter, not knowing how to put my ideasinto proper words… I hope you've read it nevertheless. My Inner's happy by the way. She loves my Inner Sakura. I really need to fasten up the story, but I don't want to until the fifth or sixth chapter. I need my relaxed and laid-back typing sessions. The plot has to flow in my brain… like some river does. Omg, I'm ranting… where's my Inner, by the way? It's so quiet here. **Am I late? Gomen, I met Inner Kakashi and we were watching the newest Icha Icha the anime series episode. It was great, there was this….- **Inner-chan? **Yes, please? **Don't need to her the damn juicy perverted details, got me? **Yes, ma'm. **Okay. Until next time, my Inner's ending this one. **Legendary sucker's nothing compared to her… why's my Outer such a sucker? Oh, cruel, cruel world… well, see you, love you so much and if Inner asks, I'm being emo with Inner Sasuke. Tell her I won't be back until 9 p.m. (it's 7.30 p.m. right now, funny things time zones are, eh?)**

**Ja ne,**

**Novembermaedchen's Inner **


	5. Chapter 5

The bittersweet one

Hey minna-san!

I'm soooo sorry for the delay… I'm up to my eyes with homework and stuff at the moment, so I couldn't really write in useful periods. It was always a kinda ten minute shift with writing, so that's why I took so long writing and uploading it. That sucks, I know… -.-

You all doing good? Hope so 'cause you need to be happy while reading an ItaSaku fanfic. Don't ask me why, I had a long talk with my Inner about that topic yesterday and what should I say? This was the conclusion we got to. **Uh huh. You have to be happy because** **most ItaSaku ffs are beginning so sad… 'sniffles'** Ignore her, she has been a cry-baby the whole day. **Meanie! At least one of us has to show emotion!** At least I am sane. **Said it and talked to her alter ego… how's that sane?! **Oh, dear God, help me! Just go stalk Inner Itachi, I won't stop you anymore! But don't you even try sobbing after he turned you down. **Oh, yeah, well, then I don't. See you later, psychotic freak. **Geez, why do I have to have such a strange Inner?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you would have seen the first ItaSaku moments long ago.

Chapter 4

Remembering the attack

"You would look more convincing if you stopped looking like the embodied drama." Itachi commented the girl's actions. She raised an eye-brow at him.

"You would look more threatening if you gave up already. S-class criminals shouldn't lie in the dirt, you know?" His eyes became darker. "Hn. I give up. For now." "Trying to restore our honour, are we?" Sakura smirked at him. "Just follow me to our leader, kunoichi."

"I see you're back, Sakura-san, Itachi. How was the fight?" Konan wanted to know. "It was quite entertaining. The Mangekyou is a little troublesome, but not invincible." The pink-haired female declared truthfully. Kisame gaped. "Told you so, Kisame." Zetsu stated. "Did she really beat you, Itachi?" The origami mistress queried, refusing to believe the facts. "Hn." The Uchiha answered, looking to the floor. _**What**__**is**__**that? He's sulking? Must be the Uchiha pride again. Just like Sasuke-teme.**__ I think he is more embarrassed, that he, the Great Uchiha Itachi, was actually defeated by a pink-haired girl. __**He should be thankful. I mean, his Mangekyou sucks. **_"Well… that surprises me. I didn't think you would win against Itachi. This outcome makes the decision easier and obvious though, doesn't it? Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu! I want you to welcome our newest member into our organization: Haruno Sakura!" Blue eyes were glued on her. The medic-nin bowed. "Before I join, I have one thing to do." One hand took the forehead-protector with the leaf-symbol and cut right trough it, leaving a deep scratch upon it. Her action earned a loud applause of Kisame, a nod from Zetsu and a warm smile of Konan. Itachi didn't even look, but went on with the important stuff. "Where should the kunoichi stay? We haven't got any rooms available for the time being." "How about she lives with you then, Itachi? Until her own room is available, that is." The blue-haired woman retorted smiling. "And what about her robe and ring?" Kisame interrupted surprisingly fitting the situation. "Sakura-san will get some of mine until we have her own done and for the ring… how about she gets Deidara's?" Konan thought aloud. Then, noticing the sudden silence, she began to smile creepily normal. "You're dismissed. Itachi, bring Miss Sakura to your room. I want you to tell her the necessary information. Before that, Miss Sakura and you should get some rest. Eat when you're up to it." The missing-nin grunted acknowledging the order. Sakura halted, though, turning to the blue-haired woman. "You don't need to call me Miss, leader-sama. It's just Sakura." "As you wish, Sakura."

"Here." Itachi finally said and stopped in front of a door, after the two of them had been going through the whole base, or so it seemed. _I feel so worn out. __**Who'd blame you? You've been effin' walking for forty-five minutes straight! Damn, even my mental feet hurt. Let's hope there's a comfortable bed!**_ The exhausted girl watched as the genjutsu-using Uchiha opened the door to reveal an unexpectedly welcoming room for a criminal. It was so surprising that Sakura nearly lost her cold façade. "Stop gaping, kunoichi. It's your temporarily room. It's my room usually and now that we have to share, I want you to abide by my rules. Is that clear?" The Mangekyou was kind of roasting the pinkette's back, but she wouldn't give a damn whether he glared at her or not. "First off, I wasn't gaping, I was checking the room for any danger, or would you trust anyone that fast, Uchiha-_**san**_? Second, there is no way I'm going to be your little maidservant. _**Is that clear?**_" She looked at him, daring him to a challenge. The weasel didn't seem affected, though. "First rule: Do not be fractious. Second rule: Do not question my leadership or rules. Third rule: Do not change anything in this room unless I told you so. If you don't obey, I'll punish you." Crimson eyes dug into jade ones. Sakura couldn't stifle a yawn. "Gomen, Uchiha. I'm not in the mood for an argument right now, so I just do what you want from me, but please let me have a shower and sleep first before I say yes totally…." "No." The blunt answer came. The stoic direct Uchiha-ish type of answer. "You know what? Go to hell, weaselboy!" The medic-nin hissed and stomped off in the other direction and around a corner until a 'thump' could be heard. Waiting for a few minutes in complete silence without hearing another word, the raven-haired young man began to wonder about what had happened. He could still feel her chakra, so he followed her trail only to find her sleeping on the floor around the corner. Uchiha Itachi smirked. _She's quite unique. Who knew a cold stone floor could be used as a bed? Well, I cannot leave her here. _Two strong hands picked up the sleeping girl, noticing her petiteness for the first time and taking her to bed.

Emerald green eyes opened when their owner felt being carried. "Uchi…ha? Why are you…carrying me?" The young woman's voice was heard as a sleepy whisper. "Should I've let you sleep on the floor?" The kunoichi said before drifting back to sleep. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. He stepped into his or now their room and laid the cherry blossom on the bed. He carefully put the blanket over her and wanted to go to the bathroom for a shower when he noticed she wouldn't let go. "What is it?" The criminal queried somewhat angrily, now full aware that she was awake again, and turned around. "Arigatou for carrying me, but…this is your bed… I can sleep on the floor, you know?" The man frowned, but kept on saying nothing. "I wouldn't mind sleeping there, I'm used to it. I have thought about the things you said before I passed out. I think you're right, it's your room after all and so I have to obey… well, I don't want to sound unmannerly now… but since I'm all sweaty, would you mind to let me take a shower?" In the meanwhile, Sakura had got up and looked at her new more or less comrade pleadingly. Obsidian eyes blinked, once, twice. The weasel sighed. "You're annoying, kunoichi." "This quote runs in your family… may I take a shower now or not?" "Yes… but no sissy perfume of yours is to be used in there." He grinned at her, enjoying the fact she wasn't allowed to retort. The pinkette shrugged, chewing on something and then putting a little undefined package back into her pouch. "I advise you to leave my stuff alone, too, by the way." With that the girl headed towards the bathroom, therefore wandering through the whole maroon painted room until she reached a simple, dark brown wooden door. She entered the bathroom and shut the door close.

The red-eyed weasel sat down on his bed and sighed once again. _You'll pay for this Konan. For sure. What was the thing she chewed, though? She seemed to be more hyper after taking this stuff. Drugs? Whatever… she must have either bad stamina or a high amount of 24- hour-shifts for making her pass out sleeping like this. Why do I think about those things, anyways?! This kunoichi is just weird and that's it. _Eventually he laid back, trying to relax.

The emerald-eyed blossom looked around the bathroom. It was rather luxurious compared to her own in Konoha. She assumed that hers was less than half that big. The room had a tub, a shower, a toilet and a big mirror above the washbasin. _Amazing. If I had known about this earlier, I would have joined Akatsuki long ago. __**Shannaro! That's one heck of a bathroom. Let's see, tub or shower? **__Itachi wants to use the bathroom, too, so I'll take a shower. __**Stupid weasel, always ruining the fun. **__We don't even know that yet, though I have the feeling you're right._ Sakura shook her thoughts off and put out her shampoo, conditioner and shower gel. She had learnt to take a shower quickly, but efficiently; It took her less than three minutes to do so. After her short, refreshing shower, she choose to wear blood-red hot pants and a black fishnet with a similar blood red sports bra-like tee over it, like the one Ino uses to wear, only that Sakura's wasn't purple and also way shorter. Actually it was revealing as much as a bikini top would. Nevertheless Sakura didn't feel too exposed because her belly was still somewhat covered by the fishnet. The goody-goody-looking biast Op yawned. "Time to take a nap." She grabbed her stuff, until she noticed that she had forgot something. She put out a vial with a yellowish liquid and sprayed a tiny amount of it on her neck and cleavage. Carefully putting the vial back, she opened the door. "Arigatou, Uchiha-san. Bathroom's available now." She went over to the bed, watching the relaxed criminal. She raised an elegant eyebrow. _He's fallen asleep? Seems I really was some challenge. _"I need to wake him up. I should at least try to do so." She mumbled to herself, playing with a bubble-gum coloured strand of her hair.

"Uchiha-san, you can take a shower now, I'm done." No reaction. The kunoichi moved closer. "I want to tell you that the bathroom is open again." The weasel stirred, but didn't wake. "Uchiha Itachi-san, would you please wake up? I still don't know where to sleep." The beast now sat next to the man, leaning over him expectantly, but still far enough to not interfere with his privacy. Her hair was not really dried nor neatly combed when suddenly a water drop fell down on the pale face of the sleeping Uchiha. Feeling the coldness of the droplet, crimson eyes fluttered open, gazing into emerald green orbs. "May I ask why you woke me up, kunoichi?" Neither was there sleep evident in his voice nor any embarrassment because of their rather Sleeping Beauty-like position. Konohagakure's extraordinary flower answered bluntly: "You liked to take a shower a while ago. And you still haven't stated clearly where I had to sleep." Itachi nodded and disappeared, only to reappear next to the bed with a futon, a blanket and a pillow, handing those to Sakura. "You'll sleep there." He said, pointing towards the floor left of the bed. "Thank you." The young woman sat down on her futon and combing her hair neatly, then laid down, closed her eyes, beginning to dream almost immediately.

_Here we are. __**Indeed. Loos like the perfect surroundings for a nice battle. We've got trees, open land, a stream and the head quarter itself is underground. Wonderful.**_Haruno Sakura stood on a tree branch, near the head quarter of Akatsuki and it was right before the ultimate attack she had figured out. The plan, the leadership it was all hers. They could not lose. The only bad thing: The pinkette, once again, could not share her blitheness with someone as she was ordered to seem as an ordinary ANBU. _**It's more like we order ourselves to do so. Damn it, how I'd like to see Sasuke-teme's face, when hearing I was leading and planning this.**__ I did this, dear. __**I am you, sweetheart. **__You know, we should go back to our "leader". __**Of course, Shikamaru will be waiting already. Damn this job, I want to tell someone. **__Me too, but let's keep still and enjoy this in silence. _She dusted her black ANBU outfit off and left the branch as a pinkish-black blur.

"Gomen." The beast apologized to Nara Shikamaru, the one leading their ANBU squad. It had six members, for being a WAE-S-mission, a "wariness absolutely essential-severe case" mission. The team was led by Shikamaru and it consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Sai. Their team was Aurora, meaning it was the one going full front according to Sakura's plan. The other teams, Forenoon, Noon, Dusk and Eve would follow them in battle, after being signalled by Sakura's altered Kage Bunshins. "No big, the signal hasn't even come yet." _Now. _The next second a female ANBU with silvery hair going to her shoulders and a tanuki mask appeared. She handed Shikamaru a scroll and left. "Seems a little shy this one, eh?" Naruto whispered to Sakura. She smiled agreeably, relieved that it wasn't getting anyone suspicious in secret. "Okay, guys, the beast chief made us team Aurora. Meaning, we'll infiltrate the head quarters first. He even thought of a strategy for us. Hinata walks first row, telling us the enemy's whereabout's with Naruto as the fastest protecting her, Ino and I follow with a little distance, ready to bind any opponent and Sakura and Sai will be the ones charging all around us or rather the ones in the offensive. Use your headphones if you need help. Clear?" The emerald-eyed ANBU smiled behind her mask. _Shikamaru's grown quite active in battle lately. Must be Ino's good influence._ "Understood!" They answered in unison, getting into their required positions.

Minutes later, the six absolutely masked ninjas heard Hinata's voice through their headset. "Base entrance in front of us, sealed simply, but supported with exploding tags. We need two of you to settle the tags while we are undoing the seal, please." "Help you there." Ino and Shikamaru answered. "Sai and I guard you." Sakura uttered decisively. When they were standing in front of the hidden entrance, the formerly weak kunoichi thought of their advantage. _There's no sign of Pein's rain, that says a lot. They must have thought to be safe here. __**As if one hiding jutsu could bar us from invading that base. Pathetic.**_ "Got it!" "Hai!" The four ninjas undoing the useless hiding jutsu and traps yelled at the same time. _Now! _The black clad cherry blossom thought, summoning team Forenoon with her second Bunshin. This team was led by Hyuuga Neji and consisted of Tenten, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba. Within two minutes the second team was by their side. "Anything suspicious so far?" Neji queried Shikamaru, who shook his head no. "Okay, let's get in there, shouldn't we?" Naruto was really eager to fight that day. "We have to wait for orders from this attack's leader." As if on cue, another Bunshin of Sakura's appeared, now looking like Sakura with long green hair and red eyes. She gave the emerald eyed pink-haired woman the scroll who nodded for the clone to disappear, opened the scroll and read it. "Okay, everyone: I need you, you, you, you, you and you." The Haruno said and looked at her new subordinates. It was Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Chouji and her. She wasn't allowed to tell their names on a mission because they were on an extremely dangerous one. "We now are Team Noon, which will be led by me. The others form team dusk, Aurora's leader will do the directing there. Come here for the details, please." "Troublesome." The Nara mumbled, stepping towards Sakura. "You will be the last resort, if we have trouble handling them and a few flee, you and your team will bind and capture them. That's why you're the more defensive ones. We will visit lion's cave. Wish us luck." The pink-haired ANBU waved one hand as a sign for her group to enter the enemy's territory.

Team Noon's leader was absolutely calm. She knew they were going to win. They were walking through a dark corridor at the moment, their chakra signatures masked and their movements quieter than the silence surrounding them. The next moment, Sakura stopped. _There is someone watching us. _She got into a fighting stance, closing her eyes and feeling for the almost invisible chakra again. "Everyone, let's start!" She yelled and used a few shuriken to get her first opponent out of his hiding. "You're a good girl. But Tobi is better. Ne, leader-sama?" Sakura dodged last minute when a glass katana was thrown at her from her left side, out of the dark. "Let's see if there is more fun that way!" The beast did some hand seals and in a few seconds the ceiling and upper part of the base was thrown away by the rest of the ground. _Awesome! I have to thank Yamato-san after this._ "Amazing technique, little lady." The leader of Akatsuki, Pein, stood now right in front of her, smirking at her. From the corners of her eyes she saw Hinata and Lee fighting against Zetsu, who was having a hard time. Next to her was Tobi, trying to cope with Neji, Kiba and Chouji. "You think? Tell me, where are the other members?" She spat out the question with venom. "I'm afraid to tell you that it's only me, Tobi and Zetsu. I don't know where the others are." He watched her eyebrows furrow. _Hell no! That's not good. __**Nor bad. Look, as long as you get the leader and this Tobi, Akatsuki is split up. Just capturing them would be a great thing. **__Seems right. Let's go get them._ "You're not lying. How come? Cannot resist a woman?" She jumped a few feet away from him, out into the free land around the base again. "What's that? Afraid of me, kunoichi?" The orange-haired man snickered at his own remark. The ANBU member shrugged and took out a few senbon. She moved further away from her enemy, threw her weapons and made some hand seals. The senbon were aimed at his heart, head and abdomen. Being the experienced ninja he was, Pein dodged them. Unfortunately he was the type of ninja who dodged last minute and so he couldn't keep one already dodged senbon making his altered way towards his eye. All of a sudden a painful scream was heard throughout the battlefield. Pein was down on his knees, holding his bleeding left eye. "Aw, did I do this? I'm terribly sorry." The pinkette put on a faked shock expression. "You little…! I'll show you where you belong…!" The leader wanted to run towards his opponent, but soon found he couldn't. "Need help?" A lazy male voice came from behind him. "Not really. It was faster that way, though. Thanks." The wolf mask-wearing kunoichi tugged at her black miniskirt, dusted a bit dirt off her similar black hot pants and stretched. "Capture him, you know I can only hold it for ten minutes." The female pulled out an injection needle and a vial. "Hai-hai. Sleep well, _leader-sama_." The man fell down unconsciously.

"What about the plant-guy and Tobi?" The Haruno asked curiously. "The venus fly trap? Is called Zetsu, nearly killed Kiba by trying to eat him, due to the extreme caution ordered of our leader, could flee. Tobi, though, got captured. Thanks to Hinata, that is. She did a great job, she cracked his mask enough to make him weak. The other members are nowhere to be seen." Shikamaru whispered to her. "I know. Their leader said they were away somewhere. Don't know where, sadly." The biast Op was fuming. _Bloody hell…why for God's sake aren't they here?! The information was to be 100 percent right! I checked it! __**You know that there is always some change to criminals' plans. Be happy, girl. We got the effin' leader! That's one heck of a reason for a party. Cha! **_The knocked-out criminals were given another injection, which would make them sleep for forty-eight hours straight and suppress their chakra, so they could only harm anyone physically. "Let's have a fast trip home! Ichiraku's offers all-you-can-eat today, dattebayo!" Everyone chuckled at this comment of the Yondaime's son. "Oi, wolf!" It was once again Shikamaru calling her, this time he had been in conversation with Neji, Kiba, Lee and Shino. "What's it?" The intelligent medic-nin had come over to the boys. "You're still helping Tsunade with her paperwork, mostly the ANBU stuff, right?" She nodded. "We were wondering about that mission's leader, Sakura-san. Who is he?" Lee looked at her curiously. "Nice idea, guys. But I don't know her name, nor her important data." Neji was astonished, then found the courage to speak. "It's a she? You mean, it's a girl?" _**No, baka, it's a guy in a mini-dress with waxed legs and Kleenex in his cleavage. Seriously, why are they all sexist jerks?! Even Lee. **__You know them as good as I do. That's how they are. Maybe we should give them some right info and a false suspicion. _"The only things I know from Tsunade-sama is that she's a beast and that she's on every single one of "her" missions, hidden under them all. Maybe it's one of the messenger girls. Didn't saw those again, did you?" The boys began to think and shook their head no. Sakura left them after realising the talk and ideas to become like she wanted them to be. Simply wrong.

Itachi left the bathroom, spotting pink hair looking out from under the blanket. The girl was dreaming, she was shifting like there was no tomorrow. It was annoying Itachi. "Stand up, kunochi." He growled when her only respond was a low whine. The weasel got closer to Sakura and had an amazing plan all of a sudden. He took the deeply sleeping girl up and laid her down on his bed, while he laid down there, too, just on the other side.

_**Who said Uchiha Itachi would accept a pink-haired girl as a challenge without a price?**_

So there, all done (for this chapter). I want to say thanks to all the reviewers, especially to Kinomi-chan who did as much as she cold for this chapter to get done. And thanks to my lovely friend Si-chan who finally read this fanfiction. Ich hab' dich ganz doll lieb, Si-chan! And I know, this chapter isn't that good, it lacks the gloomy Sakura from the first chapters, but I think it was more fitting to let her be happy/ act normal throughout some chapters, too. I like the way the chapter came out, though. I am having planned the next chapter already, but still need to type it.

I have a question for you:

What exactly did Sakura take before she went to the bathroom?

Whoever has the right answer gets to choose another feature for this story.

German-English talks between Sakura and Itachi, somewhat blooperish

An "ask a character of the fic a question corner"

An itasaku drabble for each chapter from the next one on (the most reviewing person after the next chapter will be allowed to give me a topic/ one word I need to use)

Well, I'm over for now, stay tuned, I'm looking forward to reading reviews soon and oh… btw, the someone who asked me to translate Si-chan's review, I'll do it as soon as I get the time, okay? Maybe next chapter already.

Ja ne,

Nov (embermaedchen)


End file.
